


The Ghost of You (TEST CHAPTERS)

by ManicMidnight13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, London
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicMidnight13/pseuds/ManicMidnight13
Summary: 12 months after surviving a fatal air crash, Park Chanyeol moves into a new apartment in London ready to start his new job. Being the only survivor, Chanyeol has been questioning why he didn’t die with the rest of the passengers and crew, but with the help of his family, friends, and therapist - despite the former being thousands of miles away back in Busan, South Korea - he is working hard to get his life back. However, it soon becomes apparent that he is not alone in the apartment, as objects begin to move during the night without any explanation.One night he decides to stay up to see if he can catch whoever is entering his apartment during the night. It was possible that his best friend Jongin, or his sister were checking up on her, but when he eventually caught sight of the mysterious intruder he discovers it is in fact a young man, a young man that isn’t quite still part of this world.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol & Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 1





	1. Chanyeol Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning, good afternoon, good evening!  
> My fic Can't Be Tamed...Or Can? just his 10,000 views! Amazing!  
> I have decided to post a test scene from the first chapter of a fic I have been planning for almost 3 years. My reasoning for posting this is to gather some feedback before I write the whole thing. I have been umming and ahhhing about whether or not I should just have a member of EXO as the main character, or whether I should use an OC. I had originally planned to use an OC, but judging by how well my Mafia fic is doing, I'm having second thoughts. 
> 
> So, here are two test chapters. One is with the original female OC, and the other is with Chanyeol as the lead. Before I start writing this I want honest feedback. What made Can't Be Tamed so successful?

The clock on the bedside table read 3:40 am. Chanyeol reached for the lamp and his eyes shot to the bedroom door. He could hear light footsteps walking around in the hallway outside. He was almost certain he’d locked the front door. Had he closed the living room window when he was cleaning up before? No, it’s a first-floor apartment, an intruder would struggle to get in through that window without a ladder, and anyone passing by in the street would see them immediately.

Sliding out of bed he reached for the baseball bat he had hidden under the bed and made his way towards the door. He knew the hallway light would be on because he always left it on at night in case he needed it, and tonight would be one of those nights. He lifted the bat as he went to open the door, as he heard a soft thud followed by an ‘ow’ down the corridor.

If this person was a burglar they weren’t a very good one. The idea is to be as quiet as possible but it didn’t seem like this person was even trying. Peeking his head around the doorframe, Chanyeol spotted the intruder.

Definitely a male, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt rolled up to his elbows and black skinny jeans that made his booty stand out. The intruder had a nice booty, Chanyeol could not deny that.

Raising the bat Chanyeol began stalking towards the intruder, but as he disappeared further down the corridor into the darker part of the hallway he realised there was something strange about him. Something about his outline looked wrong like he was…glowing?

Chanyeol’s heart stopped when he stepped on the only squeaky floorboard in his apartment. The intruder definitely heard it and spun around with speed. Without thinking, Chanyeol swung the bat at him.

“Whoa! Whoa!” The intruder yelled, raising his hands, eyes bulging.

The bat skimmed his head as he ducked out of the way, and Chanyeol cursed as he almost hit the picture he had hanging on the wall.

“What are you doing in my apartment?” He questioned as he raised the bat again.

“I will explain if you put the bat down, I have no intentions of hurting you.” The intruder responded with a hint of urgency in his voice.

Lowering the bat Chanyeol kept his eyes on the male. He managed to get a good look at him when he finally lowered his hands from his face. Trying to avoid looking at the tanned skin below his open-collared shirt, Chanyeol took note of his shortish, light brown and wavy hair, his big brown eyes with eyelashes that would make any girl jealous, and precious, catlike smile.

“Who are you?”

Clearing his throat, the intruder took a breath and began to speak.

“My name is Kim Jongdae, and this used to be my apartment before the accident.”

Chanyeol appeared skeptical.

“What accident? And why are you here now? Why are you glowing?”

“Oh, I’m here now because when people die their soul tends to stay tied to the place in which they lived their lives. I died in a crash,” Jongdae explained, “so to put it in simple terms, I’m a ghost.”

Chanyeol didn’t know if he wanted to hit him or run from him, but without even thinking about it he raised his free hand and pressed it to his chest, right where his shirt collar was undone. To his horror, he was ice cold, but what surprised him more is that his hand hadn’t gone right through him. Ghosts were usually intangible and that didn’t make sense to him.

“Are…you alright?” Jongdae questioned. Chanyeol appeared to have zoned out.

“I don’t know who you are but you better start talking before I call the police,” he said with fake confidence. “Let’s go to the living room.”

Jongdae followed Chanyeol into the living room a little too close for his liking, but even so, he didn’t let his discomfort show as he sat down on the sofa. Jongdae sat down in the armchair across from his and began looking around. Chanyeol appeared confused.

“I love what you’ve done with the place,” Jongdae mused. “but when did the layout change?”

“What do you mean? The layout has been like this since I moved in.”

“Oh, when I lived here there was an archway through to the bedroom. There’s a wall there now.”

It then dawned on Chanyeol that ghosts usually followed the floor plans of buildings at the time they were alive, meaning that Jongdae must’ve died at least one year earlier as the layout of the apartment hadn't changed since before Chanyeol had moved in. That must’ve been the thump he heard; Jongdae must’ve walked into the wall thinking it was an archway. But why couldn’t he walk through walls?

“If you’re a ghost, shouldn’t you be able to walk through walls?”

Jongdae clicked his tongue.

“I guess, but I haven’t mastered becoming intangible yet. Believe it or not, being a ghost is quite difficult.”

Chanyeol eyed him. While he didn’t completely believe that ghosts didn’t exist, he also wasn’t completely convinced that they could remain tangible either. What was this guy playing at?

“Since when can ghosts remain tangible? I thought all ghosts were intangible. You look like a normal human…besides the glowing.”

Jongdae smiled, “Did you never watch that cartoon as a kid?”

“What?”

“Never mind. My point is, I’m a ghost, I haven’t mastered being a ghost yet, and unfortunately you’re stuck with me because ghosts are usually always bound to the place they lived in before they died. This was my apartment, and now I’m bound to it until I pass on.”

“You mean you’re going to be living in my apartment whether I like it or not?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Chanyeol wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep, but when he woke up at 7 am the following morning Jongdae was nowhere in sight. He wasn’t in the living room or kitchen, and when he went to check all the other rooms in the apartment he discovered that he wasn’t in any of those rooms either. He then decided to check the windows and doors to see if he had left through any of those. If he legitimately was a ghost, he wouldn’t have left through the locked front door or the locked windows; he would still be in the apartment. Much to his dismay, all the windows and doors were still locked from the night before. He must be a ghost.

Deciding now wasn’t the time to dwell on it, Chanyeol put the kettle on while he went for a quick shower. He didn’t start work until 10 today so he had plenty of time to let his hair dry naturally and enjoy his breakfast. Sitting on the sofa with a bowl of cereal and a mug of coffee, Chanyeol flicked on the TV to watch the morning news. Aside from a hit and run the previous night on the opposite side of London, nothing interesting caught his attention. Much less anything interesting he could write about.

The journey to work was uneventful aside from the odd commuter missing their train, but when he arrived at work Kris was already in his office with a mug of coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in his other.

“Morning!” He greeted as he put his coat on the coat stand and sat down at his desk.

“Morning, Kris, what have you got for me today?”

Kris dropped the stack of papers down on the desk for his and moved to sit in the spare chair opposite his. By the looks of it, he also had a few messages from his other work colleagues written on post-it notes attached to the sides of his computer screen. He’d look over them later, but first, he needed to start on the stack of papers.

“Nothing too out of the ordinary, you know how politicians are, but there’s an interesting story about one of the prince’s having a secret girlfriend that used to hate him, that might be interesting to write about,” Kris explained, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“Which prince, William or Harry?” Chanyeol questioned, arranging the papers in order of interest.

“Harry, William is married, remember?”

“True.”

Chanyeol switched on his computer only to discover that he had over a dozen unread emails waiting for his. Today was definitely going to be a busy day.

“I might start with the story about the famous actor who named his son after his late best friend, get the easier stories out of the way. The prince one can wait till later, I’ll be able to get my claws into that if the girl is someone I don’t particularly like.” Chanyeol began making a note of the order in which he would write each article, and then took a sip of his coffee. Kris didn’t disappoint when it came to coffee.

“Sounds like a plan to me, the boss wants them completed by the end of the day.” Kris got up to leave.

“You mean _you_ want them completed by the end of the day.”

Kris smiled at him as he closed the door behind him, leaving him to open the dozens of emails he had waiting for his. The first few were just reminders about a meeting he had the following day regarding a big event that was happening the following week. The next few were invites to lunch from his female work colleagues, all of which he would politely decline because he had lunch plans with Kris. And the last few were different column ideas that he had absolutely no interest in writing.

The same old emails. Why couldn’t he get something interesting for once.


	2. Seung Ah Chapter

The clock on the bedside table read 3:40 am. She reached for the lamp and her eyes shot to the bedroom door. She could hear light footsteps walking around in the hallway outside. She was almost certain she’d locked the front door. Had she closed the living room window when she was cleaning up before? No, it’s a first-floor apartment, an intruder would struggle to get in through that window without a ladder, and anyone passing by in the street would see them immediately.

Sliding out of bed she reached for the baseball bat she had hidden under the bed and made her way towards the door. She knew the hallway light would be on because she always left it on at night in case she needed it, and tonight would be one of those nights. She lifted the bat as she went to open the door, as she heard a soft thud followed by an ‘ow’ down the corridor.

If this person was a burglar they weren’t a very good one. The idea is to be as quiet as possible but it didn’t seem like this person was even trying. Peeking her head around the doorframe, Seung Ah spotted the intruder.

Definitely a male, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt rolled up to his elbows and black skinny jeans that made his booty stand out. The intruder had a nice booty, Seung Ah could not deny that.

Raising the bat Seung Ah began stalking towards the intruder, but as he disappeared further down the corridor into the darker part of the hallway she realised there was something strange about him. Something about his outline looked wrong like he was…glowing?

Seung Ah’s heart stopped when she stepped on the only squeaky floorboard in her apartment. The intruder definitely heard it and spun around with speed. Without thinking, Seung Ah swung the bat at him.

“Whoa! Whoa!” The intruder yelled, raising his hands, eyes bulging.

The bat skimmed his head as he ducked out of the way, and Seung Ah cursed as she almost hit the picture she had hanging on the wall.

“What are you doing in my apartment?” She questioned as she raised the bat again.

“I will explain if you put the bat down, I have no intentions of hurting you.” The intruder responded with a hint of urgency in his voice.

Lowering the bat Seung Ah kept her eyes on the male. She managed to get a good look at him when he finally lowered his hands from his face. Trying to avoid looking at the tanned skin below his open-collared shirt, Seung Ah took note of his shortish, light brown and wavy hair, his big brown eyes with eyelashes that would make any girl jealous, and precious, catlike smile.

“Who are you?”

Clearing his throat, the intruder took a breath and began to speak.

“My name is Kim Jongdae, and this used to be my apartment before the accident.”

Seung Ah appeared skeptical.

“What accident? And why are you here now? Why are you glowing?”

“Oh, I’m here now because when people die their soul tends to stay in the place in which they lived their lives. I died in a crash,” Jongdae explained, “so to put it in simple terms, I’m a ghost.”

Seung Ah didn’t know if she wanted to hit him or run from him, but without even thinking about it she raised her free hand and pressed it to his chest, right where his shirt collar was undone. To her horror, he was ice cold, but what surprised her more is that her hand hadn’t gone right through him. Ghosts were usually intangible and that didn’t make sense to her.

“Are…you alright?” Jongdae questioned. Seung Ah appeared to have zoned out.

“I don’t know who you are but you better start talking before I call the police,” she said with fake confidence. “let’s go to the living room.”

Jongdae followed Seung Ah into the living room a little too close for her liking, but even so, she didn’t let her discomfort show as she sat down on the sofa. Jongdae sat down in the armchair across from her and began looking around. Seung Ah appeared confused.

“I love what you’ve done with the place,” Jongdae mused. “but when did the layout change?”

“What do you mean? The layout has been like this since I moved in.”

“Oh, when I lived here there was an archway through to the bedroom. There’s a wall there now.”

It then dawned on Seung Ah that ghosts usually followed the floor plans of buildings at the time they were alive, meaning that Jongdae must’ve died at least one year earlier as the layout of the apartment hadn't changed since before Seung Ah had moved in. That must’ve been the thump she heard; Jongdae must’ve walked into the wall thinking it was an archway. But why couldn’t he walk through walls?

“If you’re a ghost, shouldn’t you be able to walk through walls?”

Jongdae clicked his tongue.

“I guess, but I haven’t mastered becoming intangible yet. Believe it or not, being a ghost is quite difficult.”

Seung Ah eyed him. While she didn’t completely believe that ghosts didn’t exist, she also wasn’t completely convinced that they could remain tangible either. What was this guy playing at?

“Since when can ghosts remain tangible? I thought all ghosts were intangible. You look like a normal human…besides the glowing.”

Jongdae smiled, “Did you never watch that cartoon as a kid?”

“What?”

“Never mind. My point is, I’m a ghost, I haven’t mastered being a ghost yet, and unfortunately you’re stuck with me because ghosts are usually always bound to the place they lived in before they died. This was my apartment, and now I’m bound to it until I pass on.”

“You mean you’re going to be living in my apartment whether I like it or not?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Seung Ah wasn’t sure when she’d fallen asleep, but when she woke up at 7 am the following morning Jongdae was nowhere in sight. He wasn’t in the living room or kitchen, and when she went to check all the other rooms in the apartment she discovered that he wasn’t in any of those rooms either. She then decided to check the windows and doors to see if he had left through any of those. If he legitimately was a ghost, he wouldn’t have left through the locked front door or the locked windows; he would still be in the apartment. Much to her dismay, all the windows and doors were still locked from the night before. He must be a ghost.

Deciding now wasn’t the time to dwell on it, Seung Ah put the kettle on while she went for a quick shower. She didn’t start work until 10 today so she had plenty of time to let her hair dry naturally and enjoy her breakfast. Sitting on the sofa with a bowl of cereal and a mug of coffee, Seung Ah flicked on the TV to watch the morning news. Aside from a hit and run the previous night on the opposite side of London, nothing interesting caught her attention. Much less anything interesting she could write about.

The journey to work was uneventful aside from the odd commuter missing their train, but when she arrived at work Jongin was already in her office with a mug of coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in his other.

“Morning!” He greeted as she put her coat on the coat stand and sat down at her desk.

“Morning, Jongin, what have you got for me today?”

Jongin dropped the stack of papers down on the desk for her and moved to sit in the spare chair opposite her. By the looks of it, she also had a few messages from her other work colleagues written on post-it notes attached to the sides of her computer screen. She’d look over them later, but first, she needed to start on the stack of papers.

“Nothing too out of the ordinary, you know how politicians are, but there’s an interesting story about one of the prince’s having a secret girlfriend that used to hate him, that might be interesting to write about,” Jongin explained, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“Which prince, William or Harry?” Seung Ah questioned, arranging the papers in order of interest.

“Harry, William is married, remember?”

“True.”

Seung Ah switched on her computer only to discover that she had over a dozen unread emails waiting for her. Today was definitely going to be a busy day.

“I might start with the story about the famous actor who named his son after his late best friend, get the easier stories out of the way. The prince one can wait till later, I’ll be able to get my claws into that if the girl is someone I don’t particularly like.” Seung Ah began making a note of the order in which she would write each article, and then took a sip of her coffee. Jongin didn’t disappoint when it came to coffee.

“Sounds like a plan to me, the boss wants them completed by the end of the day.” Jongin got up to leave.

“You mean _you_ want them completed by the end of the day.”

Jongin smiled at her as he closed the door behind him, leaving her to open the dozens of emails she had waiting for her. The first few were just reminders about a meeting she had the following day regarding a big event that was happening the following week. The next few were invites to lunch from her male work colleagues, all of which she would politely decline because she had lunch plans with Jongin. And the last few were different column ideas that she had absolutely no interest in writing.

The same old emails. Why couldn’t she get something interesting for once.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can find the 2 references I used in this you get bonus points.  
> 1) A cartoon from the 2000's  
> 2) A fanfic 
> 
> Also please note that I started planning this (and wrote this chapter) in 2017, way before Meghan and Harry got married.


End file.
